Meio Amargo
by Anninha.G
Summary: Ele desligou e virou para olhá-la. Sakura sorriu ao ver os olhos de Sasuke afundados em desejo. Com isso, a vontade insaciável de tê-lo aumentou desesperadamente." /SasuSaku


Realmente essa é a oneshot que eu mais adoro. A que eu mais gostei de escrever. Sério, eu achei ela tão linda *----*

E eu espero que gostem também. Sasuke brigão é uma maravilha xD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E sim, ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Meio Amargo**

escrita por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

- Que merda Sakura. Já está na hora de você tomar cuidado com a sua vida. Ela deixou de pertencer unicamente a você. Entenda um pouco Sakura, você é minha vida também. _– Sasuke gritava furiosamente_

- Eu sei muito bem cuidar da minha vida _– Sakura rebateu friamente –_ Você que deveria aprender a cuidar um pouco mais apenas da sua vida. E não se intrometer na minha. Principalmente no meu trabalho.

- Trabalho? Você chama aquilo de trabalho? _– Ele se levantou e jogou contra a parede o copo de vidro cheio de whisky – _Você sabia no que estava se metendo? Tentando invadir o território da máfia por causa de uma matéria. _– jogou os braços para cima – _Por causa de uma maldita matéria de revista.

Sakura olhou para o copo destruído que estava no chão e após, voltou o olhar para Sasuke. Um olhar exausto. As brigas com Sasuke sempre a deixava cansada.

- Olha! _– Sakura levantou o indicador – _Nunca me meti nos seus assuntos. Não me intrometo no seu trabalho. Eu e você estamos casados. Ótimo! _– pausou, respirou fundo e exaltou o tom de voz – _Mas a droga do casamento não significa que devemos nos meter nos trabalhos alheios.

- Droga de casamento? _– ele repetiu as palavras de Sakura com raiva – _Isso tudo que estamos vivendo, para você, isso tudo é uma droga? Isso aqui _– levantou a mão esquerda a apontou para a aliança dourada que simbolizava aquela união – _Isso aqui não significa nada?

- Sasuke, eu não quis dizer isso.

- Você falou exatamente isso. _– ele a olhou, esperou algum tempo e quando a viu secar os olhos com os dedos, ele diminuiu o tom de voz – _Você sabe e vou repetir. Eu te amo. Daria minha vida para te proteger. Sem hesitar. Entenda que não consigo te proteger sozinho. Quando nos casamos, a deixei continuar trabalhando, por que isso a deixa feliz. Mas não vou permitir que você se arrisque por idiotices.

- Meu trabalho não é idiotice. _– a voz de Sakura saiu falhada por causa do choro que estava preso na garganta. Sasuke percebeu isso e no mesmo momento sua vontade era de ir lá e abraçá-la... Mas não faria isso. – _Dizer eu te amo não vai resolver nada. Não vai justificar você ter ido me buscar com seguranças armados. Eu nem sequer havia entrado, não consegui descobrir nada. Tudo graças a você.

- Você não é feita de aço, caramba. _– ele socou a mesa_

- E também não sou de porcelana. _– Sakura se virou e andou até a porta._

- Ainda não terminei. _– a voz seca de Sasuke fez o choro engasgado sair._

- Mas eu sim. _– respondeu com voz chorosa e bateu a porta com força._

Ela não ficou muito tempo escorada na porta, chorando. Mas ficou tempo suficiente para escutar Sasuke quebrando tudo que tivesse em suas mãos. Sakura foi andando para a biblioteca. Lá ela poderia pensar, chorar e descansar. Estava exausta, triste e emocionalmente abalada. Aquele homem é terrível. Ela se sentou na poltrona reclinável e adormeceu.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke entrou no aposento onde Sakura dormia. Ele se aproximou dela e a pegou no colo. Iria levá-la para dormir na cama deles. Olhou para o rosto adormecido e suspirou. Um rosto que estava molhado por lágrimas que ele causara. Céus! Como detestava vê-la sofrer por sua causa.

Sasuke a levou para o quarto e a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Passou os dedos levemente sobre suas maças molhadas, beijou-a na testa e a cobriu. Ele se retirou do quarto desejando que sua esposa tivesse um sono tranqüilo.

- Senhor? _– Um homem esquelético, vestido com um smoking preto se aproximou de Sasuke – _Deseja alguma coisa?

- Shigure, arrume o quarto de hóspedes. Dormirei lá hoje, e amanhã peça para as faxineiras arrumarem meu escritório.

- Sim senhor. Mais alguma coisa?

- Fique de olho nela por mim.

- Sim. Me dê licença. _– disse. Em seguida se retirou._

A noite passou rapidamente. Uma noite fria e solitária. Sasuke não conseguiu fechar os olhos em nenhum momento e Sakura, teve um sono agitado. Um sono em que foi atormentada por terríveis pesadelos que assombravam desde que era apenas uma garotinha. Pesadelos que só apareciam quando Sasuke não estava ao seu lado.

Acabou amanhecendo. A manhã estava muito fria. Quando abriu os olhos e se sentou, sabia que poderia nevar. Olhou em volta e não o encontrou. Esperança em vã. _Ele não dormiu aqui. Me trouxe para cama mas não dormiu ao meu lado._

Sakura se levantou e foi tomar banho. Queria lavar o corpo. Tirar o suor que a encharcou durante os sonhos terríveis. Não demorou muito tempo. Terminou o banho, se arrumou, saiu do quarto e seguiu para a saída.

- Senhora. _– Shigure apareceu na porta – _Não vai tomar seu café?

- Tomarei no trabalho. Ele já acordou?

- Sim. Ele ouviu à senhora descer as escadas e me pediu para vir lhe chamar para tomar seu café da manhã.

- Não precisava se incomodar. _– Sakura sorriu – _Estou indo. Tenha um bom dia.

- Ele também me pediu para lhe entregar isso. _– estendeu o braço com um casaco pendurado – _Hoje está fazendo frio.

- Obrigada _– pegou o casaco – _Agradeça ele por mim.

- Sim senhora.

Sakura saiu e Sasuke ficou escorado na parede perto da escada.

- Ela me parece cansada _– Shigure comentou _

- Sakura teve pesadelos. _– Sasuke fechou os olhos – _Pelo menos ficará aquecida.

- Os dois estão sofrendo com esta briga. Por que não fazem logo as pazes?

- Orgulho Shigure. _– sorriu – _Nós dois somos muito orgulhosos.

- O senhor irá trabalhar em casa hoje?

- Não. Meu escritório está destruído esqueceu? _– Sasuke perguntou sorrindo_

_-_ Ah sim. _– coçou a cabeça – _Eu havia me esquecido deste detalhe.

- Vou ir me arrumar.

- Sim senhor. _– esperou seu patrão desaparecer e murmurou – _Esses dois... Não sei quanto tempo mais irão ficar separados.

- Shigure! _– uma mulher morena com o cabelo preso em um coque, vestida com um uniforme tradicional de empregada o chamou – _Mas o que diabos ocorreu com o escritório do senhor Uchiha?

- Ele estava descontando a raiva. _– continuou ao ver a expressão confusa na mulher a sua frente – _Sasuke e Sakura tiveram uma briga ontem.

- Brigaram? Ora... Eles são tão felizes juntos.

- Hitomi. Todo casal briga.

- Mas nunca pensei que esse casal iria brigar. _– Hitomi franziu a testa – _Você sabe os motivos?

- Não é dever dos empregados saber da vida amorosa dos patrões.

- Qual é. Corta essa Shigure. Você parece um fantasma. Fica rondando pelas paredes desta casa, deve saber de tudo. _– ela engoliu um sorriso_

- Eu sei o que causou a briga. Eu descobri por que Sasuke me contou e não porque exerço meu trabalho.

- Claro. Enfim, já vi que não vou arrancar isso de você. _– sorriu – _Que tal fazermos uma aposta?

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Por quanto tempo eles ficarão brigados.

- Isso é fácil Hitomi. _– Shigure colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu – _Hoje a noite eles irão fazer as pazes.

- Como você pode dizer isso com tanta certeza? _– perguntou intrigada_

- Eles se amam. Precisam um do outro para serem felizes. _– pausou – _Vá trabalhar Hitomi. Antes que o senhor Uchiha desça e te pegue aqui conversando.

- Você também está conversando.

- Mas, digamos. Senhor Uchiha é meu amigo. _– sorriu_

- Argh. _– Hitomi bufou e saiu andando em passos agressivos para o andar de cima. Shigure ficou observando-a sorrindo._

Sasuke saiu de casa e foi direto para a empresa cujo ele é dono. Subiu para sua sala sem parar para conversar com ninguém. Seu dia não tinha começado muito bem. Todos os dias ele recebia um bom dia acompanhado de um beijo e um largo sorriso de sua esposa. E hoje, ele não recebeu nada além de um obrigada dirigido ao seu mordomo.

Percebeu que Sakura havia tido uma noite turbulenta. Aqueles malditos pesadelos que a atormentavam... Aqueles malditos pesadelos que se pudesse queria acabar com eles, destruí-los para nunca mais voltar. Mas isso ele não conseguia fazer. O máximo que podia fazer era exercer uma felicidade imensa para ela e não fazê-la pensar naquilo que tirava seu sono. E ficava feliz ao perceber que ela só possuía pesadelos quando não dormia ao seu lado e ele, só conseguia dormir se tivesse o calor feminino de sua mulher o esquentando. Os dois eram dependentes um do outro.

- Não acha melhor tirar essa expressão derrotada da cara? _– sentado numa cadeira a frente da grande mesa de Sasuke, um loiro sorria abertamente._

- Não estou com ânimo para suas brincadeiras Naruto. _– Sasuke não deu atenção a ele e foi se sentar na sua mesa – _Você deveria estar trabalhando na sua sala, e não esquentando minha cadeira de visitas com sua bunda.

- Estou vendo que hoje você acordou com o pé esquerdo. Tudo bem... Sakura te pôs de castigo? _– Naruto se encolheu ao ver o olhar furioso que Sasuke transmitiu – _Ok, ok. Não iremos falar sobre isso.

- Na verdade, eu quero falar. _– Sasuke se recostou na cadeira e começou a falar – _Você é um dos únicos que sabe da infância tumultuada de Sakura.

- É eu sei. Não fico feliz quando a vejo sofrer com as lembranças.

- Eles a assombram todas as noites quando não dormimos juntos. São raras essas noites.

- Vocês não dormiram juntos? _– Naruto perguntou_

- Tivemos uma briga. Não vem ao caso. Ela teve um pesadelo com aquilo que aconteceu e eu não estava lá para ampará-la, para escutar seu choro, para abraçá-la e lembrá-la de que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer. _– Sasuke colocou a cabeça nas mãos – _Sou um marido imprestável. Não consigo nem mesmo acabar com os fantasmas do passado de minha mulher.

- Sasuke... Você não deve se culpar. O que aconteceu com ela foi uma coisa horrível. Mas a culpa é dos pais dela. _– Naruto tentou afagar a cabeça de Sasuke, mas hesitou – _O pai dela era um dependente de bebidas alcoólicas, a mãe uma mulher sem personalidade e sem coragem para encarar o pai dela. Os únicos que salvavam aquela família era ela e o irmão. Ela não poderia saber e nem você poderia tentar impedir. O pai dela bêbado entrando em casa portando uma arma de fogo. Matou a mãe e subiu as escadas procurando os filhos. Você sabe muito bem que se o irmão de Sakura não tivesse entrado na frente do pai dela e lutado com ele para que Sakura fugisse, ela estaria morta.

- Ela o viu morrendo. Sakura se escondeu debaixo da cama e viu quando ele caiu e a olhou. Aquele desgraçado _– Sasuke fechou as mãos em punho – _Se ele tivesse a achado... Ela viu quando ele se matou. Droga. Isso a assusta até hoje.

- Você se culpa por não conseguir matar o passado dela.

- Sim. Me culpo por não ter ficado com ela aquela noite. Estávamos juntos, mas eu queria que ela fosse para casa cedo. Se eu tivesse ficado com ela por mais uma hora, Sakura não teria visto aquilo.

- Pare de ficar se remoendo! _– Naruto se levantou e aumentou o tom de voz – _O que você queria ter feito? Hã? Matado o pai dela antes dele sair matando toda a família de Sakura? Poupe-me Sasuke Uchiha. Você não é um super herói.

- Naruto...

- Nada de Naruto. _– pausou – _Se você não largar de ser idiota, vai perder a mulher que você tanto ama. O passado não importa agora, o que você tem que fazer é fazê-la feliz no presente.

- Você tem razão nisso.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. _– Naruto sorriu e começou a andar para a porta – _Ela te ama Sasuke. Sempre te amou.

- Eu sei _– o observou saindo da sala e suspirou – _É por isso que preciso tanto dela. Ela preenche minha existência vazia.

Para a infelicidade de Sakura, o dia passou rapidamente. Terminado seu expediente, ela se preparou para ir embora.

- Por que vocês brigaram? _– uma mulher de cabelos negros e compridos perguntou_

- Sabe aquela história da modelo Giuliana Steves?

- Sim. A modelo que estava se envolvendo com drogas e até máfia?

- Essa mesmo Hinata. _– Sakura sorriu – _Eu estava procurando furos. Aquela modelinho metida a besta acha que me engana. Ela pode driblar qualquer repórter, menos eu. Enfim, eu descobri os dias que ela ia encontrar os novos amiguinhos. Sasuke de alguma forma descobriu e me raptou com os seus seguranças armados.

- Isso foi o motivo da briga? _– Hinata perguntou confusa_

- Ele disse que eu deveria não me arriscar. Que deveria me proteger, por que eu também sou sua vida.

- Hm... Ele está certo. Você estava pisando em território perigoso. Se eles te pegassem, você estaria mortinha.

- Eu estava escondida.

- Isso não iria resolver. Iriam ver as fotos na revista e viriam até aqui te procurar. Sasuke está completamente certo. _– ela passou a mão no cabelo liso_

- Eu sei...

- Você está com medo de encará-lo Sakura? _– Hinata a olhou preocupada e pegou sua bolsa_

- Não é medo Hinata _– suspirou – _Ele me disse coisas que me faz ficar triste. Mas também, mostrou que me ama. E isso me deixa feliz. Não é medo, é coragem. Não estou com coragem suficiente para encará-lo. Brigar com Sasuke é perda de tempo. Ele sempre tem razão.

- Seu casamento não pode se desmoronar por causa de uma briga.

- Eu não quero que acabe. _– Sakura desligou o computador e pegou sua bolsa – _Apenas quero que ele não se meta no meu trabalho.

- Você deve pensar que Sasuke que participar da sua vida. _– Hinata sorriu – _Quer compartilhar os gostos.

- Eu cheguei a pensar nisso...

- Vá para casa e converse com ele. Vocês dois se amam. Nada de discutir Sakura Haruno.

- É Uchiha. _– Sakura sorriu, se despediu de Hinata e saiu – _É Sakura Uchiha agora.

Sakura não demorou muito para chegar em casa. Passou com seu carro pelos imensos portões, estacionou e saiu andando para casa. _Ainda não consigo me acostumar com o tamanho dessa casa. E agora, ela também me pertence. _Parou de pensar. Olhou em volta e viu o jardim cheio de flores. Decidiu dar uma volta para espairecer um pouco a cabeça. Aromas diferentes preenchiam sua mente. Flores de diferentes tipos faziam uma Dança lenta em sua volta. Aquele jardim possuía lembranças deliciosas. Ela se lembrou de várias coisas e desejou que tudo se resolvesse. Cansou de andar pelos campos floridos andou para a entrada da casa. Entrou e deu de cara com o mordomo.

- Boa noite senhora Uchiha.

- Hm... Boa noite Shigure. _– Sakura subiu os primeiros degraus e parou – _O jantar já foi servido?

- Não. Estávamos esperando pela senhora.

Ele está em casa, pensou. Sorriu para Shigure e continuou a subir para seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com Sasuke na frente do closet. Ele estava com a camisa de seda aberta, mostrando o abdômen nu e bem definido. E com uma calça provavelmente de algodão. Sakura se pegou imaginando coisas inadequadas no momento. Imaginava beijar aquela parte, aquela pele pálida deliciosa, cheirosa...

- Droga! _– murmurou _

- O que disse? _– Sasuke a olhou e perguntou confuso enquanto abotoava a camisa_

- Nada. Não foi nada. _– caminhou até a cama e sentou – _Pensamentos altos.

- Hm... Que seja. _– ele respondeu indiferente. Fechou a porta do closet e andou em direção a porta do quarto_

- Sasuke... _– o chamou – _Me desculpe.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta e a olhou friamente.

- Será que podemos conversar?

- Não estou a fim de brigar Sakura. _– suspirou – _Estou cansado. O dia de hoje foi cansativo. Não consegui dormir direito essa noite _– ele a viu abaixar o olhar – _Portanto. Não quero brigar.

- Eu não quero brigar. _– Sakura levantou o rosto mostrando lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Sasuke deu um passou a frente a fim de ampará-la. Hesitou. Deixou o braço cair – _Eu tive pesadelos horríveis. Minha infância voltou e eu a vi nitidamente. Eu os vi, os vejo. Foi o pior de todos... _– olhou para ele e continuou – _Você sabe que só tenho pesadelos quando você não está comigo. Você me trouxe para cama... Levantei sozinha. Não o vi hoje. Por que não dormiu aqui?

- Não podia. Simplesmente não podia.

- Se foi por causa daquela briga estúpida, isso foi infantilidade. _– ela fixou seu olhar nos orbes negros de Sasuke._

- Não posso dormir com você enquanto você achar que o que estamos vivendo é uma droga. _– Sakura se encolheu um pouco ao vê-lo fulminar com os olhos. Mostrando a raiva._

_-_ Aquilo saiu da boca pra fora _– mais lágrimas desciam de seus olhos – _Eu estava nervosa. Não quis dizer aquilo, não é verdade.

- Mas disse. _– ele falou com uma voz seca. Aquilo a feria. Era pior do que um tapa na cara. – _Vá logo tomar um banho e desça para jantarmos.

- Espera! _– se levantou – _Não faz isso comigo. Por favor, Sasuke.

- Você já fez isso consigo mesma Sakura.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Me ajoelhar perante a você e pedir mais uma vez desculpa?

- Não. _– levantou um pouco o tom de voz – _Você sabe que não tolero esse tipo de atitude.

- Droga Sasuke. Você por acaso sabe da merda que foi meu dia hoje? _– ela passou a mão no rosto – _Não consegui me concentrar. Não consegui fazer edição, não consegui fazer porcaria nenhuma. E sabe por quê? Porque não pude te dar bom dia hoje, não pude lhe beijar. Não pude...

- Me diga uma coisa. _– ele a interrompeu – _Nosso casamento é uma droga?

- Não! _– sorriu – _Nunca foi. Sabe... Eu não consigo entender o que você viu em mim, mas eu sei o que eu vi em você. Eu te amo tanto que é quase impossível suportar. Isso aqui... _– levantou a mão onde a aliança repousava – _é uma amostra do quanto te amo. Eu aceitei me casar com você, aceitei viver com você, dividir minha vida com você, aceito até em dividir meu trabalho com você. Tudo isso e muito mais por amar você. _– pausou – _Nunca, em momento algum achei que tudo isso foi uma droga. Você não sabe o efeito que tem em mim Sasuke. Eu te amo loucamente.

Ele a olhou, ela retribuiu o olhar e viu o olhar carinhoso que ele lhe lançava. Piscou fortemente duas vezes para tirar o excesso de água que empoçou nos seus olhos. O viu se aproximar em passos largos e seu coração disparou. Ela adorava quando ele a olhava daquele jeito. Aquela ternura que seus olhos transmitiam. Sasuke era um anjo. Um anjo diferente dos demais. Não possuía asas e não tocava arpa. Mas era um anjo.

Sasuke ficou de frente para a silhueta feminina. Tão frágil, tão linda. Minha, pensou. Levou sua mão para a face molhada e secou gentilmente as lágrimas com os dedos, que logo após seriam substituídos por seus lábios.

Era incrível o poder que ele exercia sobre ela. Apenas com pequenos gestos, o corpo dela estava quente. Estava precisando dele. Enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke e procurou seus lábios. Não demorou muito para achá-los. Quando os achou, eles já estavam colados aos seus. Famintos...

Sakura o amava tanto a ponto de doer. O queria...

Ficou confusa ao vê-lo se afastar e ir em direção do interfone interno.

- Shigure! _– a voz de Sasuke estava um pouco rouca – _Não iremos descer para jantar. Mais tarde iremos arrumar o que comer. Não nos perturbe, estamos fazendo as pazes.

Ele desligou e virou para olhá-la. Sakura sorriu ao ver os olhos de Sasuke afundados em desejo. Com isso, a vontade insaciável de tê-lo aumentou desesperadamente.

- Agora... Eu te quero agora. _– Sasuke falou com um tom apaixonado. Aproximou-se de Sakura com o corpo fervilhando em êxtase. –_ Eu preciso de você junto de mim. Agora!

Na cama, na escuridão e no silêncio que embalava o quarto, Sakura se aninhou ainda mais perto de Sasuke. _Engraçado. Ele nunca dorme antes de mim... Deve estar muito cansado. _Levantou a cabeça a ponto de olhá-lo. Passou os dedos no rosto dele e retirou a franja que cobria seus olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo Sasuke kun. _– deu um beijo no pescoço dele e fechou os olhos._

Na escuridão, um sorriso se formou. A última coisa que Sakura sentiu antes de se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos, foram os braços de Sasuke a apertar ainda mais junto dele.

Ele sorria. Estava feliz. Iria proporcionar ao seu amor, uma noite tranqüila sem pesadelos. Sasuke se preparou para embarcar no mundo dos sonhos.

Afinal... Ele nunca dormia antes dela.


End file.
